Bowser's Sisterly Dilemma
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Bowser finds out that his younger sister Vanessa is coming to his castle to stay with him for a total of 40 days, something that Bowser isn't very happy about. Will Bowser learn to accept his sister or will he just try to push her away. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bowser or any other Mario character in this story. But I do own Bowser's sister Vanessa ,she's my OC (which means Owned Character). **

**Note: All rights to the Mario series belong to Nintendo.**

**Bowser's Sisterly Dilemma**

**Chapter 1**

Today was just like any other day for Bowser, he had just been defeated by Mario once again. He was in his throne room complaining about his constant failures to defeat Mario

I hate that annoying plumber, he messes up my schemes every single time, I mean really could life get any worse.

Master Bowser, a letter has arrived for you in the mail", Said Kamek as he walked into the throne room holding an envelope.

Thanks for- wait a minute, who told you to snoop through my mail", Bowser said.

You did sir", Kamek said as he gave him the envelope.

Whatever", Bowser said as he opened the letter.

He then began to read it

Dear Bowser

It's been a long time since we've seen each other, so I just wanted to let you know that I'll be coming to stay with you for a while so we can catch up on old times. I really look forward to seeing my favorite big brother again after so many years. I'll call you tomorrow to let you know when I'm coming. Won't that be so much fun.

Sincerely,

Your baby sister, Vanessa Koopa.

Kamek just watched as Bowser stood there completely motionless with a frightened look on his face.

Sir, are you alright", Kamek asked.

Rather than saying anything, Bowser instead responded in the most unexpected way.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Bowser let out an incredibly loud glass shattering scream which lasted for hours.

Everyone in the castle had to cover their ears during Bowser's screaming tantrum. Afterwards he finally stopped. Kamek then took the time to try and calm him down.

Now sir ,what is it about your sister that creeps you out?, Kamek asked him.

You idiot, you just don't understand do you, my sister is the one person who I do not wanna see, she's the threat to my very existence'', Bowser said.

I thought Mario was the threat", Kamek informed him.

No, you moron, Mario is the bane of my existence, Vanessa is the THREAT to my VERY existence'', Bowser corrected him.

I suppose you had a bad interaction with her in the past?", asked Kamek.

Yeah I did, all through my childhood, she would bother me everyday with stuff like, "hey big brother you wanna play hide and seek, hey big brother wanna play checkers, hey big brother you wanna play house, hey big brother you wanna pick some flowers with me, I couldn't take it anymore Kamek", Bowser explained.

Perhaps, you could try being the bigger koopa and try to bond with your sis-

I DON'T WANT TO", Bowser cut him off.

Why not?", asked Kamek.

Because she's annoying and very clingy, for all I know she can go feed herself to my chain chom-

But Bowser was interrupted by sound of the phone ringing, he went over and answered it.

Hello'', Bowser inquired.

Hi big brother its me'', said a famliar voice over the phone.

Who is this?", Bowser asked.

Its me Vanessa'', said the voice.

What, I thought you said you would call me tommorrow", Bowser said.

I chose to call you now to surprize you", Vanessa said.

Okay since you chose to surprize me when are you coming?", Bowser asked in sarcasm.

I'm coming to the castle now, I see it up ahead", Vanessa said.

WHAT!", Bowser said in shock.

I'm almost there, see you in a minute big brother", She said before hanging up.

Well sire, this is exciting, aren't you glad?", asked Kamek

No I'm not you bonehead, do I sound glad to you, this is the most horrible day of my life, how could it get anymore worse", Bowser said.

Then he heard a knock at the door in the main lobby of the castle.

She's here", Kamek said.

Despite feeling hesitant, Bowser realized that he had no choice.

_Get ready Bowser, you're about to make your life more worse than before",_ Bowser thought to himself.

The moment he opened the door, he found himself face to face with an adult female spike shelled koopa. From what Bowser could see, Vanessa had really changed physically over the years since he last saw her. Her attire consisted of a buttoned up blue tank top with a red rose on the front, it was open slightly at the top, which showed off her large, well-rounded breasts, she also wore a pair of blue jean shorts and a pair of red high heels. Her hair was a fiery red color like Bowser, but unlike her brother, she had no horns on her head. Her eyes were a sparkly diamond blue. Bowser was so mesmerized by his sister's appearance that he was speechless, he almost started to drool on the floor, but he quickly snapped out of it when she spoke up.

Hi big brother, I'm so happy to see you", Vanessa greeted as she embraced him in a big hug.

Not wanting to be rude, Bowser returned the hug.

Yeah, and I'm happy to see you too", Bowser replied sarcastically.

I know when you're being sarcastic Bowser "Maurice" Koopa", Vanessa said after letting him go.

Bowser's eyes widen with shock after hearing what she called him. When he was just a little koopaling, he made a vow to himself that no one in his family, not even his parents, would ever dare to address him by his full name.

I thought I told you a thousand times never to call me by my full name", Bowser snapped.

Well, you should know, I don't care", Vanessa retorted.

Aw man, even when we're grown up, you still make fun of me", Bowser complained.

But then he got serious.

Alright, fess up, why are you really here?", Bowser asked while crossing his arms.

I already told you in the letter", She replied.

Well then, how long are staying for exactly?", Bowser wondered.

40 days", Vanessa answered.

WHAT, 40 DAYS", Bowser freaked out.

Oh don't worry big brother, It'll be fine, trust me,and you don't have to show me where the guestroom is I can find it myself, I promise you, while I'm here that we're gonna have a whole lot of fun", Vanessa said as she headed down the hall to the guestroom with her stuff.

But but , aw nevermind it, what's the use anyway", Bowser said giving up.

Well, looks like things have gotten worse for me even more", Bowser said as he shook his head.

**Boy, Bowser doesn't sound too happy about his sister staying with him for 40 days, I hope he gets used to it soon.**

**Anyway, with that aside, I hope you like my story, it might make you laugh.**

**Sayonara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Embarrassment Central**

Isn't this great big brother?", Vanessa asked cheerfully.

No, I never even wanted this to happen, why would you want to stay with me in the first place?", Bowser asked.

Because I thought it would be fun to see my favorite sibling again, that's why I came", Vanessa explained.

You still respect me even after all the times I told you I never wanted to play with you when we were kids?", Bowser asked.

Well, I tried asking Spike, Jason, and Marissa, but they all said no, you were my next choice since you were the oldest, I always looked to you for comfort whenever I was sad or depressed, like the time I lost my stuffed goomba, I cried for weeks, but you managed to cheer me up by getting me a new one with the money you were saving for that workout set, I've cherished that moment in my heart for so many years, that's why you were always my favorite brother", Vanessa explained.

Hearing these words from her made Bowser suddenly feel sympathetic.

Yeah, I still remember, I also couldn't forget about the look on your face when I bought you that toy, the minute I saw you smile, it made me feel happy on the inside", Bowser replied calmly.

But then he turned serious again.

But that was in the past, I'm a villain now, you're just gonna have to accept that", Bowser told her.

I do", Vanessa replied.

You do?", Bowser asked.

Yes, this is your life, you have control over it, not me", She replied again.

Are you sure?", Bowser wondered curiously.

Of course Bowser", Vanessa said.

How about we go out for lunch, my treat", She suggested.

Bowser was confused. Why would someone want to take him to lunch.

Hold it, wait a minute, you want to take me to lunch, but why?", Bowser asked.

I just wanted to do something nice for you, is that okay?", Vanessa asked.

Yeah, I guess", Bowser replied.

* * *

**2 minutes later**

Vanessa led Bowser to a McDonalds located in Toad Town. The moment they walked in, Bowser heard the sound of some guys whistling at his sister, even though he didn't tolerate being around Vanessa that much, either way, she was his baby sister and he had to protect her.

HEY YOU MORONS, LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS OR ELSE I'LL RIP OUT EACH OF YOUR SPINES AND SMACK YOU WITH THEM, AND I'LL DO IT TOO", Bowser yelled threateningly.

Everyone in the restaurant remained silent for rest of the hour after Bowser's threat, not even one single person said a word after that.

Afterwards, the two koopa siblings were now busy enjoying their food, Bowser was eating a Double Quarter Pounder with a side of fries and a root beer while Vanessa had a box of Mcnuggets and a sprite.

I gotta say, I was a bit surprised when you stuck up for me like that", Vanessa commented.

I had to, you're my sister, and it's my duty as an older brother to protect you from harm", Bowser told her.

Spike told me you never protected him, Jason, or Marissa when you were all little", Vanessa pointed out.

They didn't need it, they were just fine without my protection", Bowser replied.

What's your point?", Vanessa asked.

Vanessa, look you're the youngest out of all my siblings, you were the only one who was closest to me, Spike, Jason, or Marissa were never as close to me as you were, that's why I always protected you, even when I never had time to play with you, I still cared for you and took care of you whenever I had the chance just incase mom and dad were both at work", Bowser told her.

Aw Bowser, that's so sweet, I'm so glad that you care about- but Vanessa cut herself off when she notice her brother forming an angry look on his face, it was obvious that he was glaring at someone, and she wanted to know why.

Big brother what's wrong, who are you glaring at?", She asked.

But Bowser just ignored her as he got up from his seat and walked over to a nearby table, as it turned out, the person Bowser was glaring at was none other than arch nemesis, Mario, whom was sitting at the table with brother Luigi, eating a cheesburger with some fries and a drink.

The moment Bowser approached the table, Mario looked up at him with a puzzled look.

Well, well, well, I should've known you'd be here, trying to outwit me once again", Bowser said.

What, what are you talking about?", Mario asked confused.

Don't play dumb with me pipsqueak, you knew I was coming here, so you beat me to the punch", Bowser accused him.

I don't know what you mean", Mario said.

You think you can outsmart me this time, well I got news for you, it ain't gonna happen, so get used to it, because now I'm gonna roast you alive", Bowser said.

Just before things could go any further, Vanessa walked up right beside Bowser.

Bowser what's going on, why did you walk off like that?", She asked.

But then she noticed Mario, not knowing who he was, she turned to look at Bowser.

Big brother, who is this?", Vanessa asked.

Even though he didn't want to do it, Bowser had no choice but to tell her.

If you must know, this is my arch nemesis Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, who constantly ruins all of my schemes", Bowser explained.

Vanessa began thinking for minute, then it dawned on her.

Oh, now I know who you are, I saw you on tv a few times, you're the guy who always rescues Princess Peach", Vanessa said.

Yes I am", Mario answered.

Well then, I've just got a few things to say to you Mario", She said suspiciously.

Hearing the way she said it, Bowser smiled evilly, thinking that Vanessa was going to beat on Mario.

Yeah, go ahead sis, tell Mario what's on your mind", Bowser sneered.

But what he witnessed didn't turn out the way he thought it would.

I am your biggest fan of all time, I have all your merchandise, I know everything about you, it's just so exciting that I get to meet you, you look way more cuter in person", Vanessa squealed.

WHAAAAAAATTTTTTT", Bowser yelled.

May I have your autograph please?", She asked while pulling out a pen and an autograph book.

But just before Mario could respond, however, he was cut off when Bowser started shouting at his sister.

HAVE YOU GONE SCREWY?," Bowser shouted angrily.

Why are you shouting at me?", Vanessa asked.

BECAUSE I'M MAD THAT'S WHY, YOU'RE ASKING FOR AN AUTOGRAPH FROM MY ETERNAL NEMESIS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD", Bowser shouted.

Calm down, you're causing a scene", Vanessa said.

I DON'T CARE, I'M OUTTA HERE", Bowser shouted before storming out of the restaurant.

Vanessa just simply blushed with shyness.

She then turned to Mario.

I'm so sorry, I have to go now, I'll have to get your autograph later, bye Mario", Vanessa said before she payed the cashier and then went off to catch up with her brother.

The Mario Bros. looked at each other with confusion.

What was that all about?", Mario asked.

I have no idea bro", Luigi replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile.....**

Bowser was walking down the sidewalk, still fuming about how his sister unknowingly embarrassed him in front of everyone in the restaurant, including his rival Mario.

Hmph, stupid Vanessa, I can believe she embarrassed me like that, I'll probably be a laughing stock thanks to her, I might never show my face again in the Mushroom Kingdom after that incident, I practically got sent down to Embarrassment Central", Bowser said to himself.

Hey, big brother, wait for me", called Vanessa as she ran up to Bowser.

What do you want?", Bowser asked without looking at her.

I just wanted to apologize, I don't know what made you so mad", Vanessa said.

Oh I know, what about how you embarrassed me in front of my nemesis", Bowser told her.

Oh come on, I didn't mean to embarrass you", She admitted.

Yeah, but you still did anyway", Bowser replied.

But it wasn't that bad", Vanessa said.

Oh you don't think it was that bad, tomorrow I might become a laughing stock because of you", Bowser said.

You never snapped at Marissa this much whenever she made you angry", Vanessa commented.

That's because she knew better than to make me angry with her stupid antics", Bowser pointed out.

I don't understand why you always mistreated her, Jason, or Spike whenever they messed up, but when I messed up you always forgave me", Vanessa wondered.

Because your screw ups were on accident, whereas thier screw ups were because they're irresponsible and clumsy", Bowser explained.

Oh", Vanessa replied.

But that doesn't change the fact that you humiliated me, why do you even like Mario anyway, huh?", Bowser demanded.

Because I think he's really cute, sweet, very sympathetic, brave, and he has a way with women, like me", Vanessa anwsered while giggling.

Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick, I can't listen to anymore of this garbage", Bowser said as began walking faster.

Vanessa stopped for a minute to do some thinking.

Hmm, I don't know what's wrong with him, what happened to the big brother I always looked up to?", She wondered

Hey, clueless, are you coming or not?", Bowser called to her.

Oh, coming big brother", Vanessa replied as she ran to catch up with him.

* * *

**Well, this is the second chapter, I worked real hard on it, so be honest when you review it.**

**See you soon.**


End file.
